Hunt For The Kill
by MKJ555
Summary: When his children are taken and his agency turned against him, Manny Q. Rodrigo must go back and confront his agency and a fox who claims to know why the agency abandoned him. A furry story characters are animals, nonerotica story, WIP.
1. Intro

_**Hunt For The Kill  
**_

Narrator:

For Manny Q. Rodrigo, it was an average day. Go get some coffee, hunt evil villains, save whoever the fuck was in trouble for the millionth time today, help out his friends from evil danger before they get fried, go home, take care of the kids, take care of some chores, wash, rinse, repeat.

But for our furry little friend, this day would be much different.

_stop narrator voice, cue Manny's voice_

Manny: Ugh... what happened? Man, I knew that party would get out of control soon... well, time to wake up the kids.

_With a serious hangover, Manny stumbles upstairs. Manny feels like he wants to puke, but doesn't_

Manny: Hey kids?

Hello?

This isn't funny.

_Manny checks the beds. His kids, Juan, 16, and Ben, 8, are missing. In a state of panic, yet still sick, he searches the house_

Manny: If you guys don't stop hiding, you two are grounded for a month. I'm late for work! Why, I a--

_Manny pukes_

Manny: Oh God...

_Manny searches in every single place. With all the gadgetry around, he won't take any chances_

Manny: They've--

_Manny pukes_

Manny: never been missing before. And they usually respond... might need to call the SOFSH.

Narrator (AKA, me): The SOFSH is an acronym for Secret Organization of Furry SuperHeros. They do anything to save the world and-

Manny: Yeah, yeah MKJ. We get it. How about you watch for a bit, then get your ass into the story.

Me: ...sorry. :(

Manny: Anyways...

_calls VIA wristwatch_

Manny: SOFSH, come in...

SOFSH, come IN...

**FUCK AND DAMMIT, I SAID COME FUCKING IN!**

Me: At this point, Manny suddenly feels much better, he doesn't feel like he has to puke as much, yet he gets a worried feeling.

Manny: Anyone there...?

Part 1 of Hunt For The Kill (HFTK) is done. Please comment.


	2. Riot Squad: Kill 1

_**Hunt For The Kill Part 2**_

Narrator: Meanwhile, in the deep trenches of the Amazon Rain Forest:

???: What do you got on this "Manny" Bruce?

Bruce: Well Silvia, it appears that Manny is getting worried on his precious little kids...

Silvia: Alright. Do you want me to go in?

Bruce: Not yet. Rather, let's trick the American SOFSH into thinking he's betraying them.

Silvia: Dammit, I'm supposed to think of these ideas! How will this plan work?

Bruce: Simple... whispers to Silvia so we can't hear his plan

Silvia: Excellent. Send out the chopper.

Bruce: Yes, your royal fox..

Narrator: Meanwhile, at Manny's house...

pukes

Manny: Oh fuck... first, I feel like I'm gonna die, my comrades aren't responding, and now... oh shit...

pukes again

Manny: This is the best day ever already...

Narrator: Now you have to understand, this was in the future, where one bottle of bear there is 2 and a half bottles of beer today, so you could get drunk and have a hangover very quickly. Just when Manny was about to faint...

DING DONG

Manny: Come on in...

???: Ok, go storm in and take him...

Manny: Who the hell is that?

Riot Officer: You're under arrest! Lay down on the ground and let us wrap you!

Manny: AH-HA-HA-HA! Fat chance! I... starts slurring his words I didn't do notin', so don't arrest me for no bullshit!

Backup Officer: We'll give you one chance! GET. DOWN. NOW!

Manny: pukes Fine, just search me first...

Officer: What? Fine, it's your loss.

searches Manny

Hmm... 3 knifes, a shot gun tucked under your bag, and... what's this?

Manny: Giga-giga. claps 2 times

Narrator: With no warning, the small bite-sized machine attacks the two officers. One nearly dies, the other is bleeding heavily. Manny takes off running, puking once more as he escapes.

Riot Officer: Not on my watch... aims cellophane wrapping gun

shoots

Yes!

Narrator: Manny is taken down for the count. A large, gooey version of cellophane wraps around Manny and knocks him out.

Riot Officer: As Manny's vision is fading Shit, my finger slipped. So sorry...

Me (Narrator): Manny wakes up in a large vat, still covered with the cellophane. If he fought against it or struggled, it would tighten it's grip on him. He knew this. He was wrapped 3 times already while helping SOFSH in Cuba take down some high government officials. It wasn't pretty. Lucky for Manny, they forgot to check in his shirt pocket...

Manny thoughts: Now where did I put my laser rifle... ah, here it is. moves slowly for it; when he gets it, he pulls out something the size of a Post-It

Just... gotta... aim...

makes a sudden shot

Wet goo and acid pour all over the place; Manny tumbles out and nearly hits some file cabinets

Manny: Yes! Now to find that officer...

Me: Manny frantically searches around the room. If anyone sees him out of the vat, he's dead. He searches through every place where a Skittle can fit in. He finally finds a digital map that shows every hallway and room in the building.

Manny: God, that was hard... now let's see. Bunks, meeting room, officer training... uh... hmm... haven't used one of these in a while. Let me type in Riot Officer. OK... um... YES! Training room! Now, this is where the fun starts!

Me: Manny stealthly navigates the hallways. He never like sneaking around. He was forced to take Stealth 101. Looks like it paid off, because as far as even the highest tech security systems knew, he was invisible. He found the training room. He quickly looked at the schedule that was posted on the door. Riot training wouldn't start for 10 more minutes. Perfect to set everything off for his revenge.

He looked at what was inside. Some dummies they were going to be shooting at, old-tech machine guns from the 21st Century, and lifelike robots designed to be rioters, along with... 10 wrapping guns? He smirked. This was going to be perfect...

He quickly set everything up, and looked at who was attending the class... he soon found his main target, a guy named Phil. But why settle for Phil when Manny can get all of them? I mean. it's only fair!

Manny heard some voices of some officers, and hid. He was going to love this plan...

Riot Officer #2: So, you excited for today Phil?

Phil: Nah, not so much. This week's on wrapping and 21st Century tactics. This isn't going to be as fun as last week.

Riot Officer #1: Well, we might get someone from the vats to practice on...

Phil: Really? Never mind then!

Me: All of the officers piled into the class and got their weapons... Manny, hiding under where Phil was going to be standing, knew that what was going to happen next would be the highlight of today...

Computerized voice: Ok officers, load your weapons and get ready to fire. In the meanwhile, here is an oldies song. Plays Slipknot's Before i Forget and Dragonforce's Through The Fire And The Flames

On your mark, get set...

Computer spins one of the dummies around. What was supposed to be a human there was no one

All the officers: What the heck?... Isn't someone supposed to be there?... This is some crazy shit...

Me: The lights go out, and everything was disabled. This was Manny's cue to run to the dummy, spin it around, and hide behind it.

All the officers: What the fuck?... SHIT... I'm getting too old for this crap...

Me: The lights go on again, and everything repeats. The songs are played again, and the computer gets ready.

Computerized Voice: On your mark, get set...  
Computer spins one of the dummies around. Manny is there

Manny: Hello officers, today, there will be a substitute lesson. claps

Me: The guns and machinery suddenly backfired at the officers. Manny laughs and joins in the chaos while the officers are bleeding, and shooting all around the place, not doing anything to help the madness.

Manny claps again. Every officer expect Phil is either knocked out, dead, or mute/blind/deaf from all the destruction. When the guitar solo in Through The Fire And the Flames kick in, Manny walks over to Phil, who's scared shitless.

Manny: Don't worry. I won't hurt, I'm just looking at this laser rifle... Manny fires at Phil's chest In a mocking voice Shit, my finger slipped. So sorry...

Me: Phil is nearly dead. Having done his job without alarming the building or anything else, Manny leaves and goes back to the vat room. Little did he know, that this day would be crazy... and it was only 10:12 in the morning...

So, what did you guys think? This was kind of hard, and I hate the beginning because I was tired and up late when I typed it.

Anyhoo, comments and suggestions? 


End file.
